Tera Hone Laga Hoon
by Pottermania Overloaded
Summary: A James/ Lily songfic by me. My first attempt at a songfic. Enjoy and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Only the songs are in Hindi. The rest is in English. ENJOY and REVIEW!  
><strong>**I do not own Harry Potter or this song.**

**O aaja tu bhi mera mera**  
><strong>Tera jo ikraar hua<strong>  
><strong>To kyun na main bhi<br>****Keh doon keh doon  
><strong>**Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua**

Every time I chanced a glance at him I would find him looking at me with a hint of longing in his gaze. As time passed, I grew close to him and understood him better. Past that devil may care attitude I knew there was a boy who loved and cared deeply for others. It was this part of him that interrupted my thoughts quite often nowadays.

**Tera hone laga hoon  
>khone laga hoon <strong>  
><strong>Jab se mila hoon<strong>  
><strong>Tera hone laga hoon<strong>  
><strong>khone laga hoon<strong>  
><strong>Jab se mila hoon<strong>

I love her. Padfoot wouldn't understand and nor would Moony. They think it is just some sort of crush that would die down with time. But is was definitely more than just a crush. Surely it wasn't just a crush if I fantasized about her ever since the day I saw her. Surely, if I lost myself in her presence, it wasn't just a crush. I think I really love her.

**O Aise to mann mera  
>Pehli bhi raaton mein<br>Aksar hi chahat ke haan**  
><strong>Sapne saujaunta tha<strong>  
><strong>Pehle bhi dhadkan ye<br>Dhun koi gaati thi**  
><strong>Par ab jo hota hai woh<br>Pehle na hota tha**

Gazing off into the grounds I thought about her. Of how much happier my life would be if she agreed to go out with me. Just like I had been thinking for the past few weeks. I would be awake for hours late into the night and when I would finally fall asleep I would dream of the girl with beautiful green eyes and a dazzling smile, who had stolen my heart but would crush it into pieces every time she refused to go out with me. Without her there was a sort of emptiness that would go away only in her presence. It felt like something I had experienced never before.  
><strong><br>Hua hai tujhe jo bhi jo bhi**  
><strong>Mujhe bhi is baar hua<strong>  
><strong>To kyun na main bhi keh doon keh doon<strong>  
><strong>Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua<strong>  
><strong>Tera hone laga hoon<br>khone laga hoon  
>Jab se mila hoon<strong>  
><strong>Tera hone laga hoon<br>khone laga hoon  
>Jab se mila hoon<strong>

Every time he had asked me out the previous year, I had given him the same answer. Though I would later on ponder over my decision, deciding whether I should give him a chance. But it was different now. Every time I saw him, I felt like kissing him as an answer to his proposal to going to Hogsmeade with him. That moment never came. "I am in love" I whispered because I knew that I had never felt like this about anyone. Isn't it what love is? Thinking about him all the time? Feeling complete in his presence? I was in love with James Potter for crying out loud. Yes I was.

**Aankhon se chu loon ke bahen tarasti hain**  
><strong>Dil ne pukara hai haan Ab to chale aao<strong>  
><strong>Aaoge shabnam ki boondein barasti hain<strong>  
><strong>Mausam ishara hai haan Ab to chale aao<strong>

After becoming Head Boy, I had my wish complete. Well, half of it was because I got to spend a lot of time with her. Though a part of me always wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her and tell her how much I loved her, I doubted she felt the same way about me. But all doubts were cleared that wonderful day. That day when even the elements of nature were trying to convey that nothing could go wrong; with the blossoming of flowers and arrival of spring when she agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me. Maybe she felt the same way I did for her.  
><strong><br>Baahon mein dalein baahein baahein**  
><strong>Baahon ka jaise haar hua<strong>  
><strong>Ha mana maine mana mana<strong>  
><strong>Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua<strong>

I felt complete in his arms. The feels of his lips on mine was perfect. It was as if we were meant for each other; a fact that I had been refusing to accept for years. But it was all so obvious. He loved me more than anything. And so did I.

**Tera hone laga hoon khone laga hoon Jab se mila hoon**  
><strong>Tera hone laga hoon khone laga hoon Jab se mila hoon<strong>

At that moment, for both of them. _All was well.._

* * *

><p>AN- I hope you guys liked it. I was thinking of doing a Hinny songfic too. What do you think? Please tell me in the reviews. And yes I was inspired to write this way by Purple Princess77. Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-The English Translations of the song 'Tera Hone Laga Hoon' for non-Hindi speakers. **

Oh aaja tu bhi mera mera  
><strong><em>Oh, come to me,<em>**  
>Tera Jo ikrarr hua<br>**_After you told me how you felt,_**  
>Toh kyun na mein bhi<br>Keh dun keh dun  
><strong><em>Let me say it to you too,<em>**  
>Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua<br>**_That I'm in love with you._ **

Tera hone laga hoon  
><strong><em>I'm becoming yours,<em>**  
>Khone Laga hoon<br>**_Getting lost in my thoughts,_**  
>Jab se mila hoon<br>**_Since I met you..._**  
>Tera hone laga hoon<br>Khone Laga hoon  
>Jab se mila hoon<br>**_I'm becoming yours, getting lost in my thoughts,_**  
><strong><em>Since I met you.<em> **

Waise to maan mera  
><strong><em>Some times, even before,<em>  
><strong>Phele bhi raaton mein  
>Aksar hi chahat ke haan<br>Sapne sanjota tha  
><strong><em>My heart would often think up<br>__Dreams of love in lonely nights_**

Phele bhi dhadkan yeh  
>Dhun koi gaati thi<br>**_Some times, even before,  
><em>**_**My heart beat would hum softly,**  
><em>Par ab jo hota hai woh  
>Phele na hota tha<br>**_But what i feel now, is not how it used to be._**

Hua hai tujhe  
>Jo bhi jo bhi<br>**_What ever has happened to you_**  
>Mujhe bhi is paar hua<br>**_Is also happening to me,_**  
>Toh kyun na main bhi<br>Keh doon keh doon  
><strong><em>So let me say it to you too,<em>**  
>hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua<br>**_I'm in love with you._ **

Tera hone laga hoon  
>Khone Laga hoon<br>Jab se mila hoon  
>Tera hone laga hoon<br>Khone Laga hoon  
>Jab se mila hoon<br>**_I'm becoming yours,  
><em>_Getting lost in my thoughts,  
><em>_Since I met you..._**

Aankhon se choo lun ke  
><strong><em>Should I touch you with my sight,<em>**  
>Bahein tarasti hai<br>**_Because my arms yearn for you,_**  
>Dil ne pukara hai haan<br>**_My heart has called out,_**  
>Ab toh chale aao<br>**_So come on now..._ **

Aaoge shabnam ki  
>Boonde barasthi hai<br>**_Look, the dewdrops fall as rain,_**  
>Mausam ishaara hai haan<br>**_Even the weather drops a hint,_**  
>Ab toh chale aao<br>**_So come on now..._ **

Bahon mein dale bahein bahein  
><strong><em>Arm in arm,<em>**  
>Bahon ka jaise haar hua<br>**_like an embrace,_**  
>Haan maana main ne maana maana<br>**_I admit, and I agree,_**  
>Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua<br>**_I'm in love with you._ **

Tera hone laga hoon  
>Khone Laga hoon<br>Jab se mila hoon  
>Tera hone laga hoon<br>Khone Laga hoon  
>Jab se mila hoon<p>

**_I'm becoming yours,_**  
><strong><em>Getting lost in my thoughts,<em>**  
><strong><em>Since I met you...<em>**


End file.
